powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ned
: "Fiery Ninja!Red...Strike!" Ned is Red Ninja Strike of the Ninja Strike Rangers. Biography Ned is the leader of the Ninja Strike Rangers who is an impulsive optimist who acts like a big brother to his team mates. Out of the group, Ned is most adamant of being a ninja and wishes to become the kind of ninja his grandfather is. He becomes Red Ninja Strike. With the Felix Morpher, Red Ninja Strike can become Red Felix Strike, whose signature finishing attack is the Felix Shuriken Slash. After the final battle against Lord Bane, Ned opens his own school of ninjutsu and is last seen teaching his students. Powers and Abilities ;Ninja Techniques Expertise :Being trained to be a ninja for many years, he is skilled in ninja techniques and Shuriken Ninja Art. :;Enhanced Reflexes ::He was able to catch a flying shuriken with his hand. :;Body Flicker ::He was able to move at an almost untraceable speed in a puff of smoke. :;Body Replacement ::He is able to put a straw dummy in his place to fool his enemies. He is also able to rescue a hostage by putting himself in the hostage's place. ::; Replacement Technique :::Learned from , Ned/Red Ninja Strike can use an enhanced body replacement technique, which replaces the user with a convincing replica of the original. First used to fake his death at the hands of Clock Phantom when they time-hopped into the year 2005. :; Ninja Art: Cloning Technique :: 's special technique, Ned/Red Ninja Strike can split into multiple clones of himself to assist him in combat. This technique can be made by utilizing the Alien Ranger Ninja Shuriken but unlike other Ninja Strike Rangers, Ned is capable of mastering it without the use of Ninja Shuriken. :;Water Walking ::When he was thrown into the water, he was able to land safely on it. :; Flame Technique :: While fighting with Kikyo, Ned/Red Ninja Strike is able to perform this technique alongside her without the Five Element Ninja Shuriken, singeing Puppet Dark Ninja and providing an opening for Ned to defeat him. :;Shuriken Ninja Art ::Thanks to his Nintality inherited from John, Ned can perform a wide variety of abilities through ninja techniques in addition to those accessed using the Ninja Strike Rangers arsenal. Red Ninja Strike Arsenal *Ninja Shuriken **'Red Ninja Strike Shuriken' **'Striker Shuriken: Red' *Shinobi Blade *Ninja Gun *Ninja Buckle *Clockwork Weapon *'Aquitian Saber' (only in Red vs. Gold: Phantom Clash) *Boost Blade Mecha *Shinobi Striker *Elephant Striker *UFO Striker *Surfer Striker (loaned by Lloyd as Red Ninja Strike has its Striker Shuriken) *Phoenix Striker - Clothes Change= Red Clothes Strike is a special form assumed by Red Ninja Strike using the Clothes Shuriken alongside Gold Ninja Strike. In this Clothes Change form, Red Ninja Strike dons a ninja outfit which as he notes makes him look similar to his grandfather. Upon transformation, Red Ninja Strike is granted use of a second Shinobi Blade as well as a special Red Clothes Change Ninja Shuriken which allows him to perform the Big Splendid Ninja Slash finisher attack. Red Ninja Strike displays incredible power in this form, which is demonstrated while fighting alongside Gold Ninja Strike as the two accomplish the feat of destroying a Bones Phantom without having to summon the Shinobi Striker. Arsenal *Ninja Shuriken **'Red Clothes Change Ninja Shuriken' *Shinobi Blade (x2) *Ninja Buckle This form is exclusive to Red vs. Gold: Phantom Clash. - Super= Red Super Strike is Red Ninja Strike's power-up form accessed through the Super Ninja Shuriken - Felix= Red Felix Strike is Red Ninja Strike's power-up form accessed through the Felix Shuriken and Felix Morpher with Felix's blessing, allowing him to fight with the power of the lion Striker. Arsenal *Felix Shinobi Blade **Felix Morpher **Shinobi Blade *''Light Sword'' (accessed through Ninja Cop's Ninja Shuriken) *Boost Blade Mecha *Felix Megazord - Flame= Red Flame Strike Arsenal *Boost Blade *Shinobi Blade - Phoenix Striker= Phoenix Striker is a Fenghuang-themed Striker designed by Ned. It forms the headdress of Boost Strike Megazord. - Dark Ninja Strike= Dark Ninja Strike is an evil incarnation of Red Ninja Strike created when Ned's Nintality was corrupted by Yarikh, fusing him with the evil clones of Hattori Hanzō, Fūma Kotarō and Sarutobi Sasuke to create the ultimate Dark Ninja. However, Ned was quickly separated from this new persona as it split off to become its own entity. - Legend Warriors= Red Ninja Strike has demonstated the ability to transform into the legendary warriors via their respective Ninja Shuriken, in a similar manner to the Legendary Ranger Modes. On a single occasion this was performed through the Shinobi Blade Legend Ninja Slash finisher, he shifted through the three legendary warriors, assuming their forms momentarily as he struck his opponent each time with the Shinobi Blade transforming with him into the legendary warrior's respective sword weapon. Red Ninja Strike is able to assume the form of the Alien Rangers' Red Alien Ranger by utilizing his legend Ninja Shuriken. Arsenal *''Aquitian Saber'' (transformed from Shinobi Blade) - Red Wind Ranger= Red Ninja Strike is able to assume the form of the Ninja Storm Rangers’' Red Wind Ranger by utilizing his legend Ninja Shuriken. Arsenal *''Ninja Sword'' (transformed from Shinobi Blade) - Ninja Cop= Red Ninja Strike is able to assume the form of the Universal Cop Ninja Cop by utilizing his legend Ninja Shuriken. Arsenal *''Light Sword'' (transformed from Shinobi Blade) }} }} Ranger Keys , into Red Ninja Strike. - Dark Ninja Strike= A Dark Ninja Strike Ranger Key was also released. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into Dark Ninja Strike. }} Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Ned is portrayed by Richard R. Quarterman . Notes See also * - his counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Ninja Strike Category:Leader Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Red Ranger Category:Ninja Strike Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:2018